From Golden Eyes
by OurAngelWings
Summary: Aiden Churchill was just your normal HS student; beautiful like a woman; top of his class and the sole heir to  400 million left by his deceased family. But what happens when he finds himself trapped in a haunted museum overnight? What mysteries unfold?
1. My Name is Aiden Churchill

Chapter 1

Blazing spheres, twisting viciously towards the heavens, warm and heavy. Billowing black clouds of smoke fly into the air, becoming one with the clouds, turning the heavily starred skies into a grey canvas. The only sound of the night was that of the cackling fire, silencing the curious birds and out singing the night-bound crickets. In the distance, sirens come closer, but it wouldn't matter. The mansion was gone along with my family. A roar bellowed deep from inside of the fire before a suddenly explosion of brick and fire flew into the sky, expanding before vanishing back into the surprisingly comforting flames.

"Aiden!" Calls a familiar voice. I turn my gaze from the fire only momentarily, having not been aware of all of the men in yellow rushing towards what I once called home. A man in black runs towards me, embracing me closely, checking my face and arms for visible damage. With that, he picks me up, my arms dangling over his shoulders, gaze on the fire as I move further from where the firefighters begin to drag out bodies.

"I know you miss them, Aiden."

How many times had I heard this? Once a week, if not twice. Well over 1000 times since the night of the incident. I turn towards him. "I don't miss them anymore."

"That's a lie," He growls, getting to his feet. "You're family loved you very much and they miss you so much."

"Then they shouldn't have left," I reply dully, putting the spoon back into the cereal bowl. I was tired of this shitty food he had to offer me, the constant remarks he had and the overwhelming feeling that … "I'm turning 17 soon you know. I can make it on my own without you constantly checking up on me."

"Aiden, you're still very young and Spenc-"

"Father could have cared less if you took care of me. He gave me to you for a reason." I was on the ground before I even realized what had happened. Staring up, I could see the contempt in the man's eyes, the same kind of eyes my father shared with me.

"Don't you ever speak poorly of your father! You father and mother loved you very much and you should thank them every day for having saved you from dying. They saved your life and sacrificed their own!"

I look down. They threw me out the window. It wasn't the same. "I'm late for class," I lie. But before he could respond, I'm quick to my feet, snatching up my backpack and heading out the front door. There, a plump man waits, watching me before opening the door to a small black car.

"Master Churchill." He greets. I don't acknowledge him. He sold his soul, the rest of him wasn't worthy. Sliding into the car, I watch my god father move to the front door, crossing his arms and I could imagine that ever so familiar grunt from his throat. I turn away, not really caring what he thought of me. I had my self and that's all I needed.

Arriving at school, I look in the mirror, not really worried if I looked alright but making sure that my hair covered my cheek bone where my cheek was beginning to swell from the earlier blow. Golden eyes narrow angrily and I stare back at them, pondering what I should do about this, moving more of my ravenous hair against the pale cheek. I couldn't let anyone think I was being bullied or next thing I would know, I'd have to live with that man full time. I had no interest in family.

Stepping out, the driver checks the buckles I have tied around me, one around the turtleneck and three on each arm where each joint lie. He hands me my backpack and I take it wryly before heading towards class. There were no words between a master and a servant.

Class went by as usual. I had no interest in friends either. They would all die eventually anyways. All that mattered were grades as they were the key to eventually making it to college where I could further my boring education and achieve a useless degree I would never need. I didn't plan to work. I don't have to. 70,000,000 dollars… every last penny in my name.

By the time lunch rolled around, I found myself heading subconsciously towards the third floor. Everyday I would go up there, up the bell tower and watch the city and all of its golden glory. Arriving at the top, my bag drops to my feet, almost perfectly atop the single bald spot among the field of dust. Each step echoes as I near the large opening, falling idly against one of the rounded walls before sliding down. The sun was high in the sky, not a cloud in sight. The buildings glimmer with gold from the fiery kisses and close my eyes in response. I could almost hear the cackling of an entire city going up in flames. What a glorious idea.

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully. I sought out reasons to get out of group projects whether they were as simple as 'I have this great idea and my group doesn't want to do it' or as predictable as 'here's a 20. I'm working by myself'. I always got my way. It was only during the last period where the teacher finally stood up to me.

"Mr. Churchill," she scolded lightly. "You could take this opportunity to teach your classmates something rather than doing your own project. Wouldn't that be beneficial?"

I stared into her eyes for a moment, trying not to begin to scream at the math teacher. Mildly offended by her words, I turned away and said, "They could always use the help."

She smiled. I could hear it with the way her simple 'thank you' came.

"So we're going to Serena's house," announced the one I was sure whose name was Rachel. I stared down at the floor for a moment. Another shitty little house with shitty little people in it. Why did Ms. Scarlet want to torture me today? Agreeing, we decided to meet up after school to get directions to her cave.

When the final bell rang however, the last thing I wanted to do was be anywhere near those preppy idiots. But like the good student I was and just because I liked Ms. Scarlet a little better than most teachers, I went towards the school parking lot.

The stood there in a group, whispering and smiling. This made me uneasy but at the same time I could really care less what they had to say. It was all useless anyways. Any information that was never put on paper would never be of any use to anyone.

"Aiden," Serena smiles quirkily and I look at her for a minute before finally muttering a simple:

"Let's get this over with."

Sliding into the car, I got closest to the passenger side window as possible, wanting the least to do with the other passengers as much as possible. Everyone squeezed in and we began what felt like an overwhelmingly long drive. Each minute seemed like an hour and I debated whether to simply offer them my phone number and tell them I'd text my portion of the project. But that would give them access to something further into my life, and I had no interest to have any sort of bonds with these people.

It was already almost sunset when we pulled up to what seemed to be an older sturdy gate. Serena hopped from the car, moving towards it and managed to push it open. Getting out as well, I wondered if only for a second why the others seemed so amused. Then I saw it. The museum, never having opened due to the accusation that it was haunted. I turn towards the car but they've all hopped back in, locking the doors.

I stare at them emotionlessly, knowing that they'll regret the decision to leave. However, they simply laugh and drive away. We'll see who will have the last laugh. Taking my cell phone from my pocket however gave me the feeling that it would in fact be them. I was in a remote, deserted area, one which I never knew of before this moment and there was no signal.


	2. I've Found Myself in a Strange New World

Chapter 2

Black clouds begin to roll in, the winds picking up, whipping through my hair, billowing beneath my shirt. A storm is coming in, and there is no time to return home tonight. I would have to spend the time in the abandoned museum. Making my way towards it, the architecture seems simply bizarre. The creamy walls contrasted dully against the almost lime green, Chinese styled roof and cranberry accents. While the top was divided into streams, the walls seemed to be a mix of geometrical shapes. Where a square should have been, a circle bound fourth.

I'm forced to rely on a statue of a woman carrying an unknown bundle in her arms to keep from collapsing to my knees, head spinning with confusion. Nothing about the landscape nor the building made sense, forcing my logic to practically self destruct. However, I knew previously that this was a museum of the strange and unbelievable and now acknowledged the evidence.

Wheels crunching against gravel. I turn, seeing a police vehicle making its way up the winding driveway and immediately, my mind goes into panic mode. I'm trespassing on government property and regardless of whether it was my choice or not, it is very well known how bored the police are, thus resulting in their attempts to arrest as many minors as possible, even for the smallest offenses. I bolt towards where I would imagine the door is, running through an unending column of ivy. Eventually, I spot the door, seeing its large metal handles, knockers and frame whilst the rest was of bronze, twisting like millions of roses against the suffocated door. Attempting to shake the entrance however, I find that it's locked.

"What the hell?" I scoff, searching around for any windows. None… What kind of museum was this and why was it locked if it was never used? Looking around the corners for the keys, I hear footsteps coming up from behind. There's nowhere to hide and the only chance now is to find the key and get in. Struggling to move as quickly as possible, it's now difficult to see due to the only light being that of a large full moon above head.

Suddenly, there is the familiar clang of metal against the concrete ground and flipping like a cat attempting to free itself from its master's hands, I press myself against the door, seeing an older man leaning down to the ground, reaching to pick up a good foot long bludger knife and smirking as it glints in the moonlight.

I scream.

"What the hell's going on here!"

He steps out right after the man, both hands holding his 9mm completely still with professional accuracy, pointed directly at the man with the pointy killing stabby thing. I back further against the door, if that is even possible, choking, "He's got a knife!"

The man looks towards the officer, mumbling, "I dropped it on accident. I'm a chef who was invited here to host a dinner party." With that, he slides the knife into an empty pocket in what seemed to be a rolled cloth full of knives and tools of many different shapes and sizes.

The police man's voice is gruff, ordering, "Put down the knives."

Whilst there was a clear aura of annoyance surrounding the man, he did as he was ordered, putting both of his hands in the air to diminish all suspicion. The officer then turns his gun on me, the miniature flash light attached to the end shining right in my face.

"Aiden?" He asks, dropping the knife towards the ground. Without the source of light, I recognize my god father and scowl.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, as if he were entering my own home without permission.

His eyes narrowed, looking up at the architecture for a moment before replying. "I was told to come here to investigate suspicious activity. The only thing I see here though is you and this Chef."

"Myles," the Chef says, slight intimidation in his voice. "My name is Myles and I work for The Picture restaurant."

My god father nodded, taking in the information before suddenly looking towards the sky once again in response to a thunderous roar shaking the earth beneath our feet. "We need to get inside." He decided immediately after, moving towards the door.

"It's locked," I inform him, feeling useless without the key but refusing to show it, simply crossing my arms instead. The last thing I remembered about this man is his forceful fist against my cheek and it remembered it too. And yet, here he stood without any signs of surrendering an apology. Why should I help him? However, the moment a large raindrop landed on my face, I knew that it was time to get in.

Helping them to search, we eventually decided to look inside of the pots of what seemed to be dehydrated Venus fly traps which hung from the outskirts of massive pillars. Watching him climb up and grab hold of one, he scowled angrily, hitting it after running out of patience. The clay pot swung for a moment before becoming unlatched to its counterpart, falling and smashing next to my feet, dirt and clay shards scattering against the ground.

And there it was: the glimmering skeleton key that practically sang "nice fireplaces await you". Picking it up, the doors seem to open on their own however… either someone had finally heard the ruckus and decided to open the door for us, like maybe some sort of guard or caretaker, or there was some sort of signal coming from the key which linked with the one coming from the door. After stepping in cautiously and seeing nobody else around us, I convinced myself of the second choice.

"Stay behind me," warned the officer, gun held facing the ceiling as he analyzed the large entrance room. A round welcome desk laid in the center of the vast room, an inactive water fountain bulls eying the structure. The walls were two stories on all sides, a spiral staircase on the left side leading up to a balcony that moved around the room, giving entrance to several other rooms. Above the entire area was a large tyrannosaurus rex, roaring directly into our faces and to the right of it was a tall Totem pole. Above the spiral staircase was a larger crystal chandelier and staring at it, I couldn't help but feel as though it were drawing me towards it.

The sudden slam of the door and we all turn towards it, seeing nobody there. It wouldn't be possible for it to be the wind with how heavy those doors were. However, we were distracted by the sound of voices from the second floor.

"You two," he ordered. "Follow me."

Why did I have to be pulled into his little fantasy? I just wanted to go to sleep… it had been a long day full of mean teachers, betrayal and a lack of cell phone reception. I had no interest in looking for other teenagers playing pranks on those who wanted to join their preppy, idiotic groups. Moving up the stairs reluctantly though, I get a better look at the surrounding items. Inside of the totem pole is an axe… what kind of traditions came with this building?

We enter the first door on the left, moving beneath the chandelier which I swear to god is hissing… just like the long abandoned fireplace in the corner of this room. I begin to move towards it, seeing some extremely dehydrated wood inside, intending to start a nice toasty fire to dry off, however, my god father grabs my wrist, stopping me before I could get two steps from him. Holding a finger to his lips, he points towards the door where there's the sound of panicking voices, at least two.

Why would he pull me into this? Seriously? Does he think whoever's in there would think I would have some sort of weapon? That I was a police man… or was I just his trophy and proof that he shouldn't be messed with? And if that was so, what was the chef's purpose in this soon to come attack? Before I can contemplate this any further, he kicks the door open, earning him a shocked scream, two people throwing their hands in the air.

One is blonde, tall, seemingly young. Maybe in college. Next to him is a young woman, maybe in her late 20s with long, flaming red curls and brilliant eyes.

"Ms. Scarlet," I acknowledge her, moving towards her. She recognizes me and nervously smiles.

"Aiden? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," I reply, not feeling like blaming her for my existence in this strange location. I notice she's shaking though and her hair is wet. But the rain had just started… how could she have gotten wet. "What happened?"

While the other two spoke with the blonde, she turned towards me, speaking in less than a whisper. "There's monsters here," she warns, eyes widening in pure fear. "Clark, Deborah and I came in through the basement with him." She points towards a kid sprawled against the wall, pale as a ghost, dried throw up against his face and clothing, his hair also dripping. Next to him, I recognized my English teacher, Ms. Deborah, trying to stimulate him to wake up. "And we came in through the back of the building and took a boat across the lake and this … thing… came out of the water. Like tentacles… of water, just came out. They tried to take him and eat him, but we got him away… but now he's hardly moving… he's just… " She looks down and I move over.

"Posie…" I mutter, saying his last name. "Can you hear me?" Just as she had told me, he doesn't respond, eyes wide and simply staring off into space. I turn back towards Ms. Scarlet, not letting her see the nervousness starting to boil within me. "We need to get out of here… get him to a hospital."

"How'd you get in?" she asked, looking at me as if willing to leave the moment she learned. "Cause I'm not going next to the lake again…."

"We came through the front door." I explain, pulling out the skeleton key. She smiles in response and is about to say something before my god father turns towards us.

"What the hell is going on?" he says, obviously not believing whatever it was the blonde had told him.

"We need to get out of here," I tell him. "This boy needs medical attention and there's something not right in this build-"

"Look," he cuts me off. "I was called here to investigate strange intruders and all I've heard is stories about demons and water monsters and dead bodies… what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know but if we can get out of here, I highly recommend it," replied the blonde, moving towards Posie and picking him up carefully. I nod in agreeance, looking towards my god father pleadingly.

Grumbling, he looks at his phone, also having no signal and nods. "Fine. Everyone go outside and to my car. I have to do a quick walk through of the surrounding area, then we'll go back."

"I have a car too," offered the blonde. A few more spoke and it seemed to me that I and Posie were the only ones who had no means of transportation…

"Let's go then," he grumbled. "But nobody leaves by themselves. Every one of you have to come down to the station."

My teacher nods, giving me the feeling that she'd rather be arrested than remain here. This made me nervous. We all begin to make our way back into the office area where the fireplace was and once again, I heard the sound flowing from the ashes. It seemed I was not the only one as the chef began to make his way towards it.

"What are you doing?" I ask him nervously, remembering what Ms. Scarlet had said about there being tentacle demons of some sort. However, before he could acknowledge my words, the ashes begin to swell, flying over him before creating a mouth like opening, swallowing his upper half.

"Myles!"


End file.
